Bon réveil !
by luusam
Summary: Quand on ce réveil et qu'un petit blond s'écroule sur vous pour annoncer une grande nouvelle dans la grande salle...
1. Chapitre 1

C'était un jour comme les autres, du moins aussi normal que peut être une journée dans un château entouré de sorciers et sorcières près à vous étouffer par leurs questions, presque légitime. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas lever ce matin et j'aurai viré Ron à coup de coussin quand il essayait de me réveiller. J'aurai pu le rendre responsable de ce qui s'est passer mais ça aurait été idiot. On va donc dire que le destin est venu sur terre en prenant l'apparence d'un garçon roux, débordant de vie après une nuit avec sa copine. Oui Ron et Hermione se sont enfin mis ensemble pendant les vacances, j'ai été le premier heureux de cet événement car ça voulais dire que 'mione me lâchera avec ses idée de me mettre avec quelqu'un. Malheureusement, mon humeur changea bien vite en m'apercevant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne contait me laisser célibataire bien longtemps. Il avait pour simple excuse qu'ils ne voulaient pas à ce que je tienne la chandelle quand on étaient ensemble. C'est vrai que ça partait d'un bon sentiment, mais quand j'ai vu que la brune qui me sers d'amie avait un sourire et semblait savoir quelque chose sur mes préférence en matière d'homme, je ne pue m'empêcher de penser que cette fille était merlin en personne. Et oui, Ron aillant accepter le fait que je sois gay avait écarter l'idée de me mettre avec sa sœur, Ginny. Je lui avait expliquer qu'après ma désastreuse relation avec Cho, je préférait de loin les hommes. Il commença alors à me présenter tous à tas d'homme, plus ou moins mignon mais pas celui que je voulais réellement. Il était d'ailleurs au bord de l'apoplexie ce matin, dans la grande salle quand il vit débouler un jeune homme blond...en caleçon.

Tous a commencer pendant les vacances de ma sixième année. J'était invité comme à mon habitude au terrier avec toute la famille Weasley pour passer de très bonne vacance, loin des problèmes du château et donc loin de Malfoy. Ce sale con superficiel m'en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs depuis le début de l'année. Il était toujours le même, me détestait et je le lui rendait bien. Mais le vrai problème avait commencer le jour ou je l'ai vu endormi, appuyé sur un saule pleureur. Il faisait chaud et il ne portait en tous qu'un pantalon haute couture serré au niveau des hanches et une fine chemise blanche, pratiquement transparente. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à détourner les yeux de cette merveilleuse apparition. Même aujourd'hui je me demande si je n'étais pas dans un de mes fantasmes douteux, mettant en scène un charmant blond arrogant. Je n'avais pue oublier cette image quand je suis monté sur le train et je priais pour vite penser à autre chose durant les jours de congés.

C'était sans compté sur le fait qu'en plus de me casser les oreilles avec ses histoires de sans pur à la con en période de cours, il avait décider de m'envoyer des message par hibou. Le premier que j'ai reçu ressemblait plus à une lettre de déclaration de guerre qu'autre chose, si vous voulez mon avis. Il y avait écrit:

_ Cher pote potty_

_ Tout d'abord, je t'écris pour te dire que ce n'est pas entièrement de ma propre envie que je t'envoie cette lettre. Je m'en voudrais vraiment si ton pauvre petit cerveau estropié se mettaient à s'imaginer des choses insensées. Je disais donc que je prenais la peine de t'écrire car je suis atteint du mal atroce : l'ennuie._

_ Et oui, moi, le magnifique Drago Malfoy se languis de ton absence. Pas que je veuille te faire des compliments, mais j'avoue que tout chez toi me manque, même si j'aie essayé d'écarter cette idée monstrueuse de mon esprit. Je te dois sans doute des précisions pour que tu ne prenne pas trop la grosse tête. Parce qu'il est vrai que tes réparties quoique qu'un peu louche et débile parfois, me manque; le fait de ne plus voir tes sales lunettes ronde également, tu devrais d'ailleurs faire réparer ta vue et laisser tes beau yeux, trop vert pour mon propre bien, tranquille. Ta voix si mélodieuse et calme avec les autres qui se transforme vite en une voix pleine de haine et de mépris quand tu t'adresse à moi. J'avouerais que je serais presque jaloux que tu ne me regarde pas avec la même tendresse dans les yeux que tu le fais avec la Weasley femelle. _

_Mais merde, je suis ton ennemie de toujours! Pourquoi tu commence à m'ignorer comme ça alors que j'insulte cette cher Granger et son petit-ami roux? J'aurais pu tout endurer pour toi et toi, tu ne m'insulte pas, ne me regarde même pas! Tu m'ignore...c'est encore pire. Redeviens comme avant je t'en supplie Potter, répond moi même si c'est pour me cracher ta haine au visage, je préfère mille fois ça que de ne plus te voir du tout. C'est une pure torture que tu m'inflige Potty, c'est la pire chose que tu ne m'aie jamais faite, tu dois d'ailleurs être fière de toi en ce moment. _

_Alors...Harry, ne me rejette pas s'il te plais. J'attendrais que tu me réponde, impatient._  
_Au fait, j'aurais omis un petit détail dans ma lettre, Harry...je t'aime. Oui tu as bien lu, moi un Malfoy est éperdument amoureux de toi, Harry Potter sauveur du monde sorcier. _

_Répond moi vite, avec tout l'amour de ta Némésis._

_DM_

En recevant cette charmante missive, je ne m'attendait pas à voir toute la famille Weasley me regarder d'une étrange façon. Bon OK, Malfoy vient de me donner de ses nouvelles en étant toujours aussi imbu de lui même, se qui n'était pas étonnant. Mais ce qui surpris le plus le petit monde, c'est que le prince des serpentards lui même demandait de mes nouvelles en me faisant savoir qu'il préférerait me voir près en sécurité chez les "Weasmoches" plutôt que de m'apporter des fleurs à mon enterrement. Je n'avais jamais vu Ron aussi rouge, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi mais sa ne présageait rien de moi pour moi. Je me précipitait dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ron , en espérant que personne ne me suive pour avoir des explication. Je pris une plume qui trainait non loin de là, un parchemin et me mis en tête de répondre à Malfoy.

_ Cher Dray_

_ J'aie bien reçus ta lettre et j'avoue que je suis très surpris que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'imaginer dans ta chambre, lisant ma lettre avec impatience comme tu me l'a si bien dit. _

_Je suis d'accord avec toi Dray, si tu me permet de t'appeler comme ça, c'est un surnom que j'aime énormément et qui te va à merveille. Alors Dray, toi aussi tu me manque, ton sarcasme, ton arrogance, ta prestance et ta voix railleuse. Attend avant de hurler qu'un Malfoy n'est pas comme ça. Évidemment, j'aime aussi ton visage doux quand tu dors, tu a l'air si libre quand tu ne fais pas tes satanées grimaces. Ton corps me donne envie de me jetter sur toi et de ne plus jamais te lâcher mon ange. Tu es un appel à la luxure même et je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de toi. _

_Tu dis que je te voue une haine brute mais s'est totalement faux mon amour. Je me comportais comme ça car je pensais que je n'aurais aucune chance de ravir ton cœur. J'aurai aimé que tu me regarde tendrement, avec de l'amour dans les yeux et des étoiles quand je suis près de toi. J'aimerais être celui qui te fais réagir aussi bien positivement que négativement. Tu me manque vraiment et je ne pense pas que je puisse tenir encore une semaine avant de te voir, alors je t'enverrais une boule magique qui permettra de parler et de se voir. _

_Je t'aime mon Dray d'amour, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, parle moi vite avec la boule ( que j'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à acheter au frère jumeaux Wesley, sans qu'ils me posent des questions). A cause de toi, je vire poufsouffle, bon à faire des déclaration d'amour au clair de lune. Haa Drago, je ne me lasserais jamais de te dire à quel point tu es ma vie, mon bonheur, ma beauté froide. Si tu veux bien, je voudrais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi, Harry Potter, le mec qui s'attire des problèmes autant qu'il respire. _

_Parle moi vite, amour, je t'attend. Je t'aime mille fois encore. _

_HP _

Je n'oublierais jamais le moment ou, pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais impatient de voir Malfoy, de le "sentir" proche de moi. Le jour ou il est apparut dans la boule, je venais de terminer un repas très sport avec les Weasleys réunit autour de la table. Mme. Weasley , étant celle qui porte la culotte dans la famille, ne cessait de réprimander Ron et les jumeaux pour leurs façon de manger. Je ne m'inquiétais pas plus de la tournure bizarre du repas, jusqu'à l'arriver du dessert. Ce n'était pas forcément la tarte à la mélasse qui me dérangea, car elle était excellente, mais le jeu horrible que les jumeaux ont proposé. Un jeu qui a très vite été accepter et tous le monde se plaça bien autour de la table. La torture en question était un "action,vérité", mais avec une bouteille de Veritaserum pour vérité. Je priais en mon fort intérieur qu'ils évitent les questions du genre privé, bien que je saches que c'était peine perdu. Je n'ai pas prié Merlin assez fort car la première question fut pour moi.

⁃ **Alors Harry, première question, qui t'a envoyé la lettre de la dernière fois?** Fred jubilait d'avance de ma réponse.  
⁃ **C'est Malfoy**; dis-je après avoir pris un peu de Veritaserum. Je craignait la réaction de certain, elle ne se fit pas attendre.  
⁃ **La fouine? Cette sale fouine t'a envoyé une lettre?** Ron n'en revenait toujours pas et me regardait d'un œil ahuri. J'en aurais surement ri si la situation était différente.  
⁃ **Laissons notre pauvre Harry tranquille, enfin pour l'instant, c'est au tour de Ron de répondre. Action ou vérité ?**  
**⁃ Action!**  
⁃ **Va embrasser Hermione!** Il me lance un regard noir auquel je répondit par un sourire sadique. Ma vengeance à sonné. Il se lève, s'approche d'Hermione et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il revient s'assoir en baissant les yeux, aussi rouge qu'une tomate pendant que toute la famille ricanait.  
⁃ **Revenons à Harry, action ou vérité?**  
⁃ **Action!** Je suis pas fous quand même, je n'allait pas donner le bâton pour me faire battre vu ce qu'il s'est passer avant.  
**⁃ Dans ce cas, embrasse toi aussi la personne que tu aime.**  
⁃** Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.** Et merde, je vois de là les regards surpris de plusieurs personnes, surtout de Ron, les jumeaux avait une lueurs maligne dans les yeux. Je crois que tout le monde attendais que je roule une grosse pelle à Ginny, qui elle, m'aime.  
⁃ **Hooo, je vois alors cette personne...est élève à Poudlard.**  
⁃ **Et voyant ta tête d'enterrement, ça doit être une personne à fort caractère et qui ne te laisse pas indifférent.**  
**⁃ Alors si on prend en compte ta réaction quand tu a reçus ta lettre, on peut affirmer que la personne que tu aime est...**  
**⁃ Malfoy!**

Aie, ça y ai la bombe est lâchée. Le couleur rouge écarlate s'étalait sur mes joue et en voyant le regard de mes camarades, je su que l'information ne passais pas. Je fus au moins content car ils ne me posèrent aucune question sur ma relation avec le prince de glace. C'était d'ailleurs mieux, car plus les jours passait, moins je ne tenais en place. La seule qui aurait pu se douter de quelque chose était Hermione mais elle préférait de loin explorer la cavité buccale de son petit-ami. C'est pour ça, en autre que je me retrouver à chercher une cabine vide dans le Poudlard Express. Le destin est décidément bien fait dites-moi. Devinez sur qui je suis tombé? Et oui mon petit-ami , toujours aussi beau mais il avait changer de style. Il ne portait plus ses cheveux plaquer mais les laissait au vent. Je me précipitait pour l'embrasser et tous le voyage durant, nous restions dans notre compartiment. Quand le train se stoppa, je fus triste car avec nos emplois du temps chargé, les entrainement de Quidditch, nous ne nous voyons pratiquement pas. Alors on ce rattrapait le soir car je dormais dans la chambre de mon serpent adoré. Personne ne se doutait que notre relation s'était plus qu'améliorer, du moins jusqu'à ce matin ou tout Poudlard et dans une demi-heure tout le monde sorciers seront au courant de notre relation et plus.   


En effet, j'étais dans la grande salle avec les deux autres membre du trio d'or, qui avec plusieurs Gryffondor ce demandait avec qui je découchais. J'allais y répondre quand une tornade blond me sauta dessus. Je failli passer par dessus le banc et quand je me suis relever, j'ai remarquer que mon blond était sur mes genoux en caleçon. D'un coup de baguette, je le couvrit d'un pantalon. A peine ais-je fini que je remarque qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la grande salle et que plusieurs mâchoire s'ouvrait de stupeur. C'est Hermione, d'un coup de pied, me fis comprendre que je devais parler.

**\- Hem, Drago ? **  
**\- Oui amour ? **  
**\- Quelque tu fais sur mes genoux ? **  
**\- Eh bien je suis venu t'annoncer une grande nouvelle 'Ry !**  
**\- Ha oui mais ça ne peux pas attendre après le déjeuner, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bébé. **  
**\- Non, c'est vraiment important !**  
**\- Alors dis moi vite et retourne à ta table s'il te plait Dray. **  
**\- T…tu veux plus de moi ? **dit-il en commençant à pleurer.  
**\- Non ne pleure pas amour, je t'écoute**  
**\- OK, alors ce matin quand tu t'es réveillé, j'ai décider d'aller voir Pompom car j'avais encore envie de vomir. Je lui est dit que ça durait depuis une semaine et que je mangeais de plus en plus. Elle m'a alors lancé un sort sur le ventre et je crois qu'elle a été surprise de ce quel à trouvé car elle a failli tombé dans les pommes ! **  
**Elle m'a regarder avec beaucoup de tendresse et m'a annoncer que j'attendais un enfant ! Ce n'ai pas génial ça chéri ?!**  
**\- Attend, répète ? **  
**\- Je suis enceint de toi mon amour ! On va avoir un bébé!**

**\- Granger, tu peux me passer la salade s'il te plait ? **  
**\- Heu..o…oui, tient. **

Plus personne ne parlait, ils semblait tous occuper à regarder le prince des serpentaires. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas Dumbledor sourire de toute ses dents.

* * *

Suite à des reviews, j'annonce que ce sera une fiction en plusieurs chapitre !

Encore merci de me lire.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est le premier lemon que je fais alors donner moi des avis.

Comme vous l'aurez remarquer, cette fiction passe en M ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Une autre bombe était lâchée et celle-là était plus importante que la dernière. Que je résume un peu, je suis dans la grande salle, Drago Malfoy sur les genoux ne se préoccupant pas du tout du regard de tout poudlard sur sa personne. Je dois avoir une tête de débile, pratiquement affalé sur la table des Griffondor. Je n'entendais rien autour de moi, il y avait l'affirmation de mon petit-ami et moi seulement. Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête. **_Je suis enceint, je suis enceint, je suis..._**

\- ** "Chéri ?"**

_**\- "Harry!"**_

_**\- "O...Oui.** _Je reprenais mes esprit et regardais Drago**.**  
_**\- "Es-ce que ça va ? Tu es tous pale."**_  
_**\- " Mmm oui."**_

La tête me tournais et je n'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux inquiet de mon amant que tout deviens noir. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, tout étais blanc et en une fraction de seconde je cru que j'étais mort. Ce sont les bruits sur le lit d'à côté qui me firent tourné la tête et ce que je découvris me laissa stupéfaits. En effet, mon petit-ami discutait "calmement" avec Ron et Hermione. Je cru comprendre qu'il parlais de notre rencontre et de la grossesse du blond. Drago tourna la tête et m'offrit un ravissant sourire.

\- _ "**Tu es enfin réveillé, tu m'a fais peur tu sais."**_  
_**\- "Hem, désolé."**_  
**\- _"Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu n'a rien;"_** s'exclama t-il en venant s'asseoir près de moi.  
_**\- "Ouai c'est vrai qu'on a un peu flippé quand même, et à cause de toi j'ai du quitter mon repas!"**_  
_**\- "Ron!"**_  
_**\- "Ho ça va, je déconne."**_

Alors là, je ne comprend rien du tout. Pourquoi ont-ils l'air calme et pas choquer de la nouvelle ? J'aurai pourtant juré avoir vu Ron blêmir avant de tombé dans les pommes suivit de Ginny.

\- _"Heu Hermione, pourquoi vous êtes pas choqué et toi monsieur le roi de l'évanouissement, pourquoi je ne te vois pas sur un lit ?"_  
**_\- "En fait, pendant que tu étais évanouie, Drago nous a expliquer certaine chose sur votre couple. Et je dois dire que parfois Ron devrais prendre exemple sur toi pour me faire plaisir." _**Dit-elle en regardant celui-ci du coin de l'œil. Le rouquin qui faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer fit rire le blond et Hermione lui adressa un regard tendre.  
**_\- "Et bien, je suis bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il vous à raconter, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop intime."_**  
**_\- "Hem.."_**  
**_\- "Drago!"_**  
**_\- "J'ai juste dis que parfois tu m'apporte mon petit déjeuner au lit"_**  
**_\- "Ha"_;** fis-je avec un soulagement que mon compagnon remarqua et s'empressa d'ajouter.  
**_\- "J'ai également dit que tu aimais m'étaler du chocolat fondu sur tout le corps pour ensuite me lécher..."_**  
**_\- "Stop!"_**

Il fut arrêter par ma main plaqué sur sa bouche. Je regardais avec inquiétude mes "amis" qui étaient écroulé de rire à côté. Il fallu que je sente une langue coquine lécher mes doigts pour revenir à la réalité. Drago s'appliquait à sucer chacun de mes doigts avec délicatesse et le regard brûlant. Il fut déçut quand je lui enlevais l'objet de sa convoitise de la bouche pour me concentrer sur le moment présent. Il fallait que je pose "la" question qui me démangeais depuis longtemps. Je demandais donc à Hermione ce que madame Pomfrech avait dit sur la grossesse de mon petit-ami. Elle m'expliqua que tout allait bien, qu'il souffrirait sans doute de nausées et de vertige, qu'il risquait également de vomir. Voyant mon air inquiet, elle me calma en disant qu'il allait avoir un énorme appétit car il fallait qu'il mange pour deux désormais. Il devait arrêter le Quidditch et ne pas trop s'épuiser. Elle fit une pose et me regardât dans les yeux avant de déclarer avec un immense sourire que mon petit serpent serais accro au sex, que son appétit sexuel ne ferais qu'augmenté.

Comme quoi, elle me connait bien 'mione car, à peine eu t-elle fini que je regardais mon copain avec une lueur lubrique qu'il me rendit en double. Je lu dans son regard, que je n'allait pas rester inactif bien longtemps. Cet être désormais insatiable nommé "Drago" me serait sauter dessus si il n'y avait pas eu mes amis, que je remercie d'être là pour une fois.

Après une heure d'attente, Mme. Pomefrech me mit à la porte, pratiquement à grand coup de pieds, en m'ordonnant de ne pas revenir avant au moins trois mois. J'étais un peu stressé, mais il y avait de quoi. Et oui, pour ne pas m'arranger, je sortais de l'infirmerie à l'heure du repas. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ma dernière chance de m'enfuir fut vite chasser par un Ron me tenant fermement le bras pour m'empêcher de lui faire rater _encore_ un repas. Ce sale goinfre aurait laisser son meilleur ami mourir sous les cris des jaloux et jalouses simplement pour satisfaire son estomac.

Le silence avait prit la place de l'habituel brouhaha de la grande salle et, comme je mis attendais, tous les regards convergeaient vers moi et mon compagnon blond. Les murmures des élèves reprenaient peut à peut pendant que je me précipitais à la table des Griffondor. C'est sans doute grâce à eux que j'ais pue manger non au milieu de regard d'horreur mais de félicitation pour ma condition de couple et désormais de père. Seule Ginny me regardais avec tristesse et envoyait des regard noir à mon amoureux.

Amoureux qui était de nouveau sur mes genoux et mangeais comme si tous poudlard, élèves et profs ne le regardait pas. Il est vraiment génial, c'est ce que je ne cesse de me dire quand je le vois répondre d'un seul regard de son cru aux peu de personnes murmurant des inepties sur lui. Je crois même qu'il y a un courant électrique entre mon blond et Ginny.

**_ \- "Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce que tu fais avec ce connard Harry, tu mérite bien mieux que Malfoy"_** s'exclama t-elle en lançant un regard méprisant à Drago, qui s'arrête de manger pour la toiser en un regard glacial.

**_\- "Parce que tu crois que tu le mérite peut-être ? HaHa ma pauvre, je respecte ton frère mais toi, je ne pense pas être en mesure de supporter ta simple vu. Tu ferais sans doute mieux de dégager avant que je ne m'énerve "_**

**_ \- "Je ne te le laisserais jamais ! Je l'aime, moi et je lui offrirais une famille!"_**

**_ \- "Ho, pauvre Weasley femelle, tu n'a pas entendu la merveilleuse nouvelle ? Je suis E.N.C.E.I.N.T ! Il ne t'a pas attendu pour commençer sa vie"._**

**_ \- "Je ne te crois pas, ce n'ais pas vrai ! Harry, dit moi que ce n'ais pas vrais !"_**

_** \- "Heu...Si"**, _dis-je en embrassant le cou de mon petit-ami. Il se frotte sans discrétion à mon torse et en regardant mes camarades, je comprend qu'il commence à gémir sous mes baisers enflammer._ **"****Chéri, je crois qu'on ferais bien d'aller avant que je ne te prenne sur la table."**_

**_ \- "Hum..O..Oui tu a..raison."_**

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, je me levais et le soulevais de sorte qu'il attache ses jambes autour de ma taille et sous les yeux ébahi de la salle, je conduisit mon petit-ami jusqu'au dortoirs des Griffondor.

J'aurais dus me douter que nous n'arriverions pas jusqu'au lit en sentant l'érection de mon blond se frotter contre la mienne. Ce magnifique serpent, connaissant toutes mes faiblesse, commença à me mordiller l'oreille. Quand je sentis les gémissements qu'il poussait, je le plaqua contre le mur, me permettant de prendre appuis puis commençais à lui mordre, lécher, embrasser le cou et la clavicule. Il se laisse faire et repousse sa tête en arrière pour me faciliter la tache. Je pourrais jouir rien qu'avec la vision qu'il me donne, lui haletant et gémissant sous ma douce torture. Je n'en peut plus, je capture ses lèvres rose pour un baiser aussi doux que ravageur.

Il me supplie de continuer, je le sens tellement impatient de la suite que je souris contre sa bouche. Il laisse ses mains se perdre dans mes cheveux, caresser mon torse pour enfin arriver au but visé. Il se déchaîne sur les boutons et en un éclair, il se remet debout, nous déshabille avec vitesse et se remet à sa place. Il gémit, et je fais de même quand nos verge tendu à l'extrême se touche. Il me veut tout de suite et comme le bon gryffondor que je suis, je lui accorde cette faveur. Je lui montre trois doigts qu'il s'empresse de sucer avidement. Après qu'il est lubrifié mes doigts, je le caresse et pendant que j'enfonçais un doigt en lui, je lui mordillais les téton devenus dure par excitation. Il me supplie.

**_\- "'rry..Plus..je veux...plus"_**, halète t-il en se cambrant, me permettant d'ajouter les deux autre doigts, pour plus de plaisir

_**\- "Dit moi ce que tu veux dray"**,_ fit-je sournoisement en continuant à martyriser sans arrêt sa prostate.

**_\- "Prend...moi..s'il..te plait"_**

_**\- "Mais avec plaisir mon chou".** _J'accédais donc à son désir et me présenta à son entré pour le pénétrer doucement. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de son goût car il s'empale directement , me provocant un grognement de satisfaction.

**_\- "P...putain..harry..plus v..ite." _ **

J'accélérai en donnant de plus en plus de force à mes coups de butoir. Je caresse chaque parcelle de sa peau en le pilonnant avec désir. Je le sens trembler et je sais qu'il va bientôt venir et moi aussi. J'empoigne alors son membre et commence à faire des mouvements de va et viens au rythme de mes coup de rien. Dans un râlement de plaisir, il jouit sur mon torse et je ne tarde pas à venir après quelque coup bien placé.

Je le sens ce reposer sur moi et les jambes toujours flageolante, je le prend et le conduisit sur mon lit. A peine eu t-il touché le drap qu'il se laissa tombé et se colla a moi après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage.

**_\- "Harry?"_**

**_\- "Oui ? "_**

**_\- "Je t'aime"_**

**_\- "Moi aussi amour," _**dis-je avec un tendre sourire.

Il s'endormit bien vite et je le regardait tendrement en me disant que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir, ce petit blond.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre seras plus long, je vous le promet.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise et me permette de continuer à écrire, soit d'y en passant, l'écriture est ma passion!

Bref merci ^^ à vous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, les conversations tournaient autour d'un certain couple. Couple qui fut nommé couple le plus beau et parfait de poudlard. Ils se demandaient tous comment notre histoire avait commencer et les filles se jettaient litéralement sur le blond pour le chouchouter à propo de sa grossesse. Ledit blond se attait d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner car comme l'avait dit Hermione, il avait une faim presque aussi grande que son envie de sex. Son petit-ami le suivait et le regardait étrangement.

POV Harry

Mais qu'es qui lui prend ? Il se lève tôt, ne me laisse pas le temps de me préparer. Non parce que je vous explique, je suis rentré dans la grande salle torse nu et j'eu juste le temps de mettre ma chemise avant que toute les filles ne se jette sur moi. Je supporte le regard brullant de décir de tout poudlard au complet, avec la cravate verte de mon amant sur moi au lieu de la rouge gryffondor.

Je supporte tous ça, devinez pourquoi ? Parce que Môsieur veut des fraises et se lève à six heure du matin pour avoir ces putain de fruits.

Haaa la vache, tous le monde me regarde. Il pense sans doute que je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon blond. Même lui n'a pas prit la peine de se coiffer et je dois avouer que le cheveux style " je sors d'une grosse baise" lui va à ravir. Ce n'est que quand je vois ses lèvres bouger, si sensuelement que je réalise qu'il me parle. Il penche la tête de côté et me regarde avec les yeux brillant. Il es si mignon que je...

_\- **«...« Rry? "**_

**_\- "Hein, mmm oui ?" _**

**_\- "Tu ne m'a pas écouter n'es ce pas ?" _**Je vois qu'il commence à s'énerver et essaye de me rattraper.

**_\- "Heu, je suis désolé mais tu es tellement beau que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'admirer"_**

**_\- "Merci chéri, mais là tous de suite...tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?"_** Dit-il sensuellement

**_\- "N..non, quoi ?" _**Il souris, il sait qu'il me fait de l'effet.

**_\- "Il est bien ..."_**

**_\- "O..oui ?" _**J'halète et ne peut m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

**_\- "Mmm, tu es sur que tu veux savoir ?" _**Soufflât t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

**_\- "Certain"_**, je réponds, ma voix partant un peu dans les aigu.

**_\- "Je veux manger des fraises au chocolat." _**

_\- **"Q...QUOI ?" **_Je hurle.

Je suis tellement surpris que j'en lache le morceau de tarte que je m'apprêtais à manger. Un grand silence pesant me fait penser que tous les élèves et professeurs ont entendus notre conversation. Tous les regards nous regarde, de Drago à moi, de moi à Drago, puis sans prévenir, un grand éclat de rire parvint à mes oreilles suivit de plusieurs. Bientôt, tous le monde rigolait autant que Ron qui, lui, se bidonnait en donnant des coups sur la table. Hermione, elle me regardait avec un regard peiner mais les larmes qui perlait sur son visage soriant montrait qu'il avait rit aussi.

POV général

Le grand, magnifique, celui-qui-a-vaincu, bref Harry Potter se demandait par quel miracle il n'avait pas encore vomit et perdu connaissance devant ses camarades de chambré. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul avec des hauts les coeurs devant le spectacle que donnait le petit copain dudit garçon. Le plus vil des serpentard que la terre n'ai jamais porter savourait avec beaucoup de pasion une glace. Pas n'importe quel glace, non celle-ci était faite d'un mélange assez spécial. En effet, le prince des verts à trouvé bon de rajouter des épignards à la moyonnaise en plus d'une boule gout frase. Tous le monde se demandait comment il pouvais manger ça sans regeter se qu'il ingurgite.

Harry regardait son petit-ami puis tourna la tête vers Hermione d'un air suppliant. Celle-ci se contenta d'un léger sourire moqueur et se panchant au-dessus de la table, lui dit d'un air contrit :

_\- **"Bien venut dans le monde de la grossesse Harry"**. _Ce sur quoi son copain roux rajouta.

_\- **"Courage mon pote, on est tous avec toi"**_, dit-il en le regardant avec pitié mêlé à de l'amusement.

Harry se contenta d'admirer son compagnon manger goulûment et béni la sonnerie car ça voulais dire, pas de glace bizarroïde. Du fait qu'il était trop occuper à vénérer notre tres cher professeur de potion pour l'avoir tiré de cette enfer, il ne remarqua pas qu'une petite rousse au regard haineux s'était raprocher du chaudron de son cher et tendre. Elle poussa Drago qui trébucha pour finir les quatre fer en l'air. Elle est profita pour y verser un liquide rouge. Se faisant, elle s'eloigna de quelque pas.

Tous ce passa vite, d'abord la potion commenca à bouillir pour finir par exploser dans un nuage rouge. Après une seconde de choc, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Blaise Zabini se précipitèrent pour secourir Drago. Celui-ci ne cessait de répéter des_ "Harry"_, le regard dans le vague et le corps secouer de soubressaut avant de s'évanouir.

Il se réveilla dans un lit avec un mal de crâne, quelque bride de souvenir et un poits au dessus de son corps. Il se tourna pour en connaître la cause et tomba nez à nez avec un Harry Potter endormit et en caleçon. Il afficha un sourire tendre et tenta de venir caresser les cheveux désordonner de son brun favori mais ne réussit qu'a avoir une douleur aiguë au bras. Ledit bras qui ne bougea pas d'un pousse, il commençait à s'inquiéter de son état quand Harry se réveilla.

_\- **"Harry?"**_

_\- **"Oui ?" **_

_\- **"Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?**" _Fit-il en paniquant.

_\- **"Je ne sais pas Dray, on t'a retrouver comme ça après l'explosion de ta potion." **_

_\- **"Mais, ce n'est pas normal...c'est impossible !"**_

_\- **"Je sais chéri, calme toi, ça va s'arranger je te le promet."**_

_\- **"Je n'ais JAMAIS raté une potion, il y a forcément quelque chose."**_

_\- **"Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver le coupable mais pendant ce temps, toi, tu reste ici, c'est plus prudent d'autant plus que tu ne peux plus bouger. D'après , c'est du à un ingrédient paralysant qui à été rajouter dans ta potion. Ta préparation a juste servit à doubler les effets."**_

_\- **"Ça veux dire quoi ça ?" **_Dit-il en redoutant le pire en regardant son compagnon.

_\- **"Heh bien, que tu restera ici pendant minimum un mois"**_

_\- **"Q...quoi ?!" je vais rester ici pendant plus de trois semaines, sans voir du monde et sentir l'air frai sur moi. Je vais louper les cours,**_**_il va falloir que je rattrape tout à mon retour. Ho mon dieu..Je ne vais plus être avec toi ! Je suis sure que tu va m'oublier pendant ce mois et aller avec la belette fille. Oui..c'est ça, ho non tu va te rendre compte que tu l'a préfère à moi et tu l'embrassera, tu l'a cajolera. Je suis sûr que tu va lui demander de t'épouser ! Et évidemment elle va s'empresser de dire oui et vous ferez de enfants mi-balafré mi-carotte! Ho mon dieu, et puis tu vas..."_**

**_\- "ça suffit !"_** Dit Harry pour calmer son compagnon qui commençais une charmante crise de nerfs.

**_\- "Mais.."_**

**_\- "il n'y a pas de mais et arrête de penser ce genre de chose. Il ne va rien se passer pendant que tu es ici, je ne vais pas te trompé car de un, tu serais capable de venir m'émasculer pendant mon sommeil puis me quitter et parce que je n'en ai pas envie."_**

**_\- "Tu es sûr ?"_**

**_\- "Oui, la seule personne avec qui je veux avoir des enfants et vivre c'est toi et personne d'autre", _**affirma le brun, radieux. Brun qui perdit son sourire bien vite en entendant les dire de son petit-ami.

**_\- "Je t'aime Harry, n'en doute pas bien sur. Mais si, un beau jour il te viendrais à l'idée de me trompé, surtout quand je suis enceint, je te promet que ce que tu vivra ce jour là sera encore plus terrible que le baiser du détraquer. Je te torturerais, te tuerais puis te ressusciterais pour pouvoir recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me fasse pitié. Suis-je bien clair Potter ?" _**Ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux à effrayer un cadavre.

**_\- "O...oui"_**

**_\- "Bien, dans ce cas je vais piquer un somme, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux aller retrouver les autres, chéri."_**

**_\- "D'accord, je viendrais te voir ce soir, dors bien amour"_**

Après avoir vérifié que son blondinet dormait, Harry l'embrassa, puis replaça méticuleusement son corps sous la couverture et s'empressa de sortir. Non sans oublier de garder en tête la menace du blond s'il lui faisait infidélité.

Drago était devenu calme, drôle et harry avait découvert en lui un grand enfant câlineur et toujours en recherche de démonstration affective. Presque tout le monde se laissait attendrir par ses doux sourire, sa bouche boudeuse et sa grande beauté. Mais tout en ne regardant que ça, ils avaient oubliés une chose primordial. Drago était et restait un Malfoy dans l'âme, il détestait quand on touchait, ou pire, qu'on essayait de lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Or plusieurs "poules en chaleur" tentait en vain d'aborder et de draguer notre pauvre héro national.

Une d'entre elle avait d'ailleurs tenté le diable en se jetant complètement sur le brun en question, avec simplement un ensemble très court que l'on aurait pût qualifier de bikini. La pauvre ignorante qui avait eu le malheur d'être vu par Drago s'était retrouver bien vite à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort de pustule et un autre de long poils. De sorte que fille était aussi pustulante qu'un crapeau et aussi poilu qu'un grizzli devant la moitié de poudlard. Par la suite, plus aucune fille ne tentèrent d'aborder le survivant quand son compagnon était à moins de quinze mètres.

Tout en ce remémorant ces souvenirs, Harry ce creusait la tête pour trouver une solution au problème de son petit-ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu arriver car le blond était un très bon élève et ne ratait aucune potion depuis sa rentré à poudlard. Cette capacité en potion rivalisait avec son manque de talent en cuisine. Ce qui étonnait d'ailleurs Harry, car pour lui, la potion et la cuisine sont sur les même base. C'est à dire qu'il faut mélanger des ingrédients pour avoir un résultat.  
C'est sur ces questions existentiel et une grande inquiétude pour son amoureux qu' Harry se décida à aller se coucher.

Quand il pénétra dans le dortoir des gryffondor, ses amis l'attendait de pieds ferme, et lui demandèrent des nouvelles de leur ami. Ron et Hermione était très vite devenu amis avec Drago et se sentait concerné de la santé de celui-ci. Ils apprirent donc que leur petit protégé était incapable de bouger pendant trois semaines. Hermione, peinée, se mit en tête de trouver des renseignement sur cette fameuse potion rouge. Après avoir organisé un plan pour découvrir qui en voulait à son petit-ami, Harry alla se coucher, vite suivit de son meilleur ami. Il eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là dû à l'inquiétude mais ce laissa bien vite bercer par les ronflements régulier du roux.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Voila plusieurs semaines que le Trio se démenait à chercher les solutions au problème de Drago. Ron et Harry demandait conseil à leur professeur de potion tandis qu' Hermione et Blaise passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à la bibliothèque en espérant trouver des renseignements. Harry était dévasté par cette situation, il n'éprouvait plus de goût à manger et passait beaucoup de son temps libre à l'infirmerie, demandant des nouvelles de son petit-ami et de son bébé. Le trouble et le doute s'insinuait progressivement en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à soupçonner la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Pour le moment, il ne voyait qu'elle qui avait assez de rancune envers le blond pour lui faire du mal. Elle voulais le survivant et ferait tout pour l'avoir, même à attenter à la vie de son désormais rival blond. Ginny n'avait toujours pas digérée la révélation et ne cessait de nier l'évidence, pour elle, Harry était soumit à un Imperium. Il ne pouvait pas avoir choisie un ancien mangemort comme petit-ami en étant sain d'esprit. Alors elle s'affairait à lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa vie en le collant pratiquement nuit et jour. Il ne pouvait jamais faire un pas sans avoir une rousse près de lui.

Ses soupçons commencèrent le jour ou la griffondor laissa échapper une information capitale pour la résolution du problème. C'était un après midi et Harry avait entraînement de quiddich. Après y avoir assister, elle attendit que tout les autres joueurs soient sortie des douches pour le retrouver. Quand elle rentra enfin dans le vestiaire, une douche était encore occuper et elle aperçut l'eau couler sur des cheveux noir de jais. Elle s'approcha doucement et en quelque pas, fut en face de la cabine.

Stupéfait, Harry resta pétrifié quelque seconde, ne remarquant sa nudité seulement quand Ginny se lécha les lèvres. Se précipitant sur la première serviette trouvé, il sortit rapidement de sous le jet d'eau. Il fit face à une Ginny les yeux brûlant de désir après avoir précautionneusement attaché la serviette autour de sa taille.

**_\- __"Putain Ginny, qu'es ce que tu fais là !"_** Hurla t-il.

_**\- "Hé bien je suis venus voir si tu avais accepter ma proposition de l'autre jour."** _

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis la fixa intensément. En effet la rousse, à force de le coller, avait fini par lui demander de sortir avec elle. Elle espérait qu'il change d'avis et revienne à elle. Harry avait été surpris et l'avait gentiment mais fermement repoussé. Pour lui, il n'y avait que le blond qui comptait et il ne voulait personne d'autre.

**_-"Écoute, je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne peux pas faire ça."_**

**_-"Mais pourquoi ?"_ **Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues rose.

**_-"Parce que je ne t'aime pas, je suis désolé." _**

**_-"Alors tu l'aime vraiment ?" _**

**_-"Oui."_**

**_-"Ce fils de serpentard ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu le préfère à moi. Je n'ai pas tué des personnes moi, je n'ai pas lécher les pieds d'un malade mental !" _**

**_-"Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu ne le connais pas et tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a rejoint Voldemort."_**

**_-"Mais regarde toi ! Tu défend ce salop, j'y crois pas, comment tu peux me faire ça !"_**

**_-"Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, pardon..."_**

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires. Ses yeux larmoyant et une grimace mauvaise sur le visage, elle se retourna et lui fit face une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir.

_**-"J'aurais dû le tuer plutôt que de l'empêcher de bouger, ce sale connard."**  
_

Harry resta pétrifié sur place en entendant cela. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais au point de faire ça, il n'en revenait toujours pas après quelque minute. Pendant que son cerveau digérait la brusque nouvelle, il se hâta de s'habiller et retourna au château. La surprise et l'incompréhension laissa place à une colère froide envers la griffondor, qui avait oser faire du mal au père de son bébé. Il se demandait comment il avait pût être un jour attiré par elle. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement et se persuada de vite le raconter a ses meilleurs-amis.

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione lisait assidûment un livre de potion tendit que Ron était étendu de tout son long sur la table. Il se redressa en fixant son meilleur-ami d'un œil grave quand celui-ci apparut.

**_-"ça va ? t'a pas l'air dans ton assiette mon pote"_**

**_-"J'ai discuter..enfin, ta sœur est venue me parler." _**

**_-"Ha bon ?" _**

**_-"Oui et je pense que nous avons les renseignements qu'il nous fallait pour Drago."_**

Hermione reposa son livre et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sûrement pour l'inciter à parler. Il ne se fit pas prier et leur raconta l'événement de la douche sans omettre les dernier mots de la rouquine. Il leur expliqua ses doutes et son incompréhension face ça. A la fin de son récit, plus personne ne parlait, ils digéraient la nouvelle. Après un temps interminable, ils reprirent leurs esprits on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une seule émotion : la colère. Ron était furieux contre sa sœur pour avoir fait ça. Il ne cessait de vouloir aller lui parler mais ses deux amis ne le laissaient pas faire. Finalement, il ne se calma que quand Hermione lui affirma que Drago se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de Ginny. En connaissant le blond, Ron ne pût s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère pitié pour sa sœur, personne ne voulait avoir affaire à un Malfoy en colère et enceint.

Pendant une heure, ils élaborèrent un plan pour que Ginny se dénonce toute seule. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'estomac d'un certain roux grogna, qu'ils consentirent à gagner la grande salle. Ron se jeta littéralement sur une côtelette et Harry rassembla toutes les bonnes choses qu'aimait le blond et sortit de table, après un regard significatif à ses amis. Il parcourut de nombreux couloirs pour arrivé à l'infirmerie. Son regard partit directement vers l'élu de son cœur. Se précipitant vers lui, il le prit dans ses bras et sembla reprendre peu à peu vie. Il lui avait manqué, plus rien n'était pareil.

Son incroyable sarcasme qui pouvait être méchant quand il n'aimait pas la personne avec qui il parlait ou de simple moquerie quand on le connaissait bien. Il y avait ce sourire supérieur, l'air hautain et le visage froid qu'il affichait devant la plupart des gens. Harry ne se lassait jamais de le voir changé d'attitude en quelque seconde. Il perdit vite le fil de ses pensées, plus intéressé par la bouche tentatrice de son vis-à-vis qu'autre chose.

Il ne voulait pas craquer et laisser son désir prendre le dessus. Son blond devait sûrement être fatigué et ne serait pas apte à faire une activité sportive. Mais c'était mal connaître ledit blond, qui commençait déjà a approfondir le baiser, devenus moins chaste qu'avant. Il pouvait désormais bouger et le fit vite comprendre à son amoureux. Il s'allongea, toujours avec Harry sur lui et passa une jambe par dessus les hanches de son partenaire, l'empêchant ainsi de se retirer. Il avait envie de lui, de le sentir se mouvoir en lui. Il voulait qu'il le pilonne sauvagement, profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la tête. Il ne se fit pas prier pour le lui dire.

**_\- "B...bordel, Harry...Mmm" _**

**_\- "Oui ?" _**Répondit le brun, la tête dans le cou de l'autre.

**_\- "Je...j'ai envie de...toi" _**

**_\- "Mais..."_**

**_\- "Pas de mais, je te veux...maintenant"_**

**_\- "D'accord amour."_**

Le brun n'avait pas su résister à la voix roque de son amour, après tout, lui aussi le voulait. Il se mit donc en devoir de retirer le tee-shirt de son vis à vis pour avoir plus facilement accès à son torse. Il resta quelque seconde, ébloui devant tant de beauté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rappelé à l'ordre par un coup de bassin. La passion montait et les gestes se faisaient beaucoup moins hésitant, plus appuyé. Les effleurement avait laisser place aux touché franche. Leurs souffle erratique se mélangeaient, plus rien n'existait à par eux, sur le point de s'unir encore une fois. Leur corps désormais nus dansaient et se mouvaient harmonieusement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ils voulaient bien plus, d'un seul regard ils se comprenaient. Harry lubrifia ses doigts et les plaça devant l'intimité de son amour. Il les fit entrer un à un pour toucher la petite boule à l'intérieur de son amant.

Drago criait, gémissait de bien être devant le traitement que lui infligeait le brun. Quand il fut près, il supplia Harry de le prendre comme une bête, de le faire hurler comme jamais. Harry, l'écoutant, entra directement en lui et débuta de léger coups de rein, mais jamais en entrant entièrement en lui. Il frustrait Drago qui, lui, voulait plus, voulait qu'il le pilonne de tout son long. Il crut mourir quand Harry accéléra le coups, poussant jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Ses cris ne finissaient pas, il n'était plus que désir et luxure. Ils coïncidaient parfaitement et avec les derniers coup de rein puissant d' Harry, ils se libérèrent en hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Le brun retomba lourdement au côté du blond pour ne pas l'écraser, la respiration coupé. Ils se regardèrent avec amour et se calmèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage, ils s'endormirent, la tête de Drago sur l'épaule de son copain.

A son réveil, Harry fut surpris de trouver plusieurs paire d'yeux braqué sur eux. Hermione, Zabini, avaient un regard pervers, Ron avait une grimace de dégoût et d'amusement tandis que l'infirmière était horrifié.

**_-" Heu, qu'es ce qui ce passe ? " _**

**_\- " Ce serait à nous de le demander Potter"_,** dit Blaise avec une lueur de lubrique.

**_\- " C'est vrai ça mon pote, on ne t'a pas vu de la soirée, donc on est venu voir si ça allait bien et ça à l'air d'aller "_**. Affirma Ron, goguenard**.**

**-" _Mmm oui en effet, en faite, je me suis endormis peut après mon arrivé.. "_**

**\- " _C'est ça, j'espère que tu comprend que personne ici ne croit un seul instant à ce que tu viens de dire Harry. "_ **fit remarquer Hermione.

**_\- " Espèce de dépravé !"_**Hurlait l'infirmerie**. "_Comment avez-vous pu agir comme des animaux en rûte dans MON infirmerie ! "_**

**_-" Je suis désolé Madame, nous avons légèrement perdu le contrôle de nous-même." _**explique-je piteusement, tandis que le reste de la désormais bande que nous faisions était hilare à côté.

**_\- "Légèrement...légèrement, non mais regardez l'état de ce pauvre lit, je suis sur qu'il ne tiendra pas une seconde de plus si une autre personne venait à s'asseoir dessus! Maintenant sortez de cette infirmerie bande de dépravés! Quand à vous M. Malfoy, buvez immédiatement votre potion"_**

A la mention du lit, tous les regards ce dirigèrent vers le couple. Les dégâts causés devaient être égal à leur désir à ce moment précis. Le misérable lit ne tenait que grâce à une chance inouïe, les draps et couvertures avaient été déchirés, sans doute par l'empressement qu'avait fait preuve les jeunes gens. Il ne restait pratiquement plus rien des pyjamas et on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient bagarrés. C'est ainsi qu'après un regard bienveillant à Drago, toute la bande sortie, poussé par le regard de Pompom. Ils parlèrent du fameux plan qui devait ce dérouler demain.

Il était convenue de faire parler Ginny en plein dans le grande salle, mais pour cela Harry devait les entourer d'une bulle qui les empêcheraient de voir les autres personnes dans la salle, tandis qu'élèves et professeurs pouvaient tout contempler. Il fallait que la gryffondor pense qu'elle est pratiquement seule pour parler librement et pour être sur, ils ajouteraient à son jus de citrouille un peu de Veritaserum. Tout avait été planifié et seul Dumbeldor était au courant du côté des enseignants. Le "vieux fou" comme le dit Drago, n'a pas été très dur à convaincre, à croire qu'il savait déjà qui avait fait du mal au serpentard.

C'est après quelques moqueries envers celle qui allait souffrir demain qu'ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leur dortoir. Tous très content du retour du blond demain. Harry était heureux, il pourrait de nouveau tenir et embrasser son bien aimé et le voir avec son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Il ne l'avait pas dit au deuxième père de l'enfant mais il espérait nommé Hermione en marraine et Blaise en parrain.

Il s'endormit sur l'image de son beau blond en tenu d'Adam et lui même accomplissant des choses peu catholique.

* * *

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et donne du courage pour continuer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles que se réveillèrent les membres du plan diabolique. Chacun savait quand et quoi faire. Ron et Hermione avaient pour mission de ramener notre cher blond de l'infirmerie, en lui expliquant brièvement le plan en omettant volontairement quelques informations. Comme le fait que ce soit Ginny qui l'est empêché de bouger, préférant garder la surprise pour plus de vengeance. Pendant ce temps, Blaise retardait la rousse pour qu'elle ne rentre dans la grande salle que la dernière, juste après sa bande. Il fallait qu'ils soient tous réunit pour que Harry puissent lancer le sort d'illusion.

Quand le petit groupe remarqua que tout le monde était présent et semblait occuper à parler pour certain ou dévorer leur petit-déjeuner pour d'autre, ils entrèrent en lançant le sort à Ginny. Cette dernière ne s'étant aperçu de rien, fut bien vite emporter au milieu de la salle, tous les visages tourner vers eux sans qu'elle le sache. Son visage reflétait une certaine appréhension en voyant le Trio et deux serpentards ensembles, qui devaient bien s'entendre à priori. Elle devait se demander ce qu'ils lui voulaient, à en croire par ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux interrogateurs.

Tous le petit groupe souriait et l'encadrait, le ventre de Drago était en évidence, maintenant qu'il était à la fin de son quatrième mois. Il avait devant les yeux la personne qui l'avait cloué au lit et empêché d'être avec son petit-ami durant tout ce temps, il comptait donc bien ce venger dans les limites du possible car elle était quand même la sœur de Ron. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, c'était réciproque et il allait le lui prouver. Les autres membres du groupe avaient décider de laisser le blond parler et régler le problème, ainsi ils n'avaient plus qu'a observer. Ils sourirent encore plus quand il s'approcha de la rousse.

_-** « Alors Weasley, surprise de me voir ? »**_

_\- **« De quoi tu parle Malfoy. »**_

_-** « Ho mais ne fais pas ton innocente, je suis sûr que tu sais ce que je sais. C'est à dire que tu m'a donner une potion pour me coller à un lit d'hôpital pendant que toi, tu draguais le père de mon bébé. »**_

**_\- « C'est vrai que j'aurais du t'empoisonner sale fils de mangemort ! »_**

**_\- « Vu ce que tu dis, je pense que tu a du louper un truc pendant la guerre. Ma famille à fait partie de l'ordre du phénix ou je suis sûr de ne pas t'avoir vu. »_**

**_\- « Bien sur que non, j'étais trop petite »_**

**_\- « Ha oui en effet, ils ne voulaient pas impliquer les bébés en couches culottes dans la guerre, j'espère que tu a eu assez de biberon et une nourrice mon chou »_ **dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

_\- **« Ta gueule, tu me fais gerber avec tes soit disant bon sentiments, je sais que tu n'es qu'un connard qui profite des autres ! »**_

**_\- « Ma pauvre puce, tu es bonne à enfermer il me semble. Tu pense réellement que tout le monde va te soutenir ? »_**

**_\- « Évidement, il n'y a pas de doute entre toi et moi. »._**

**_\- « Ho, vraiment ? Mais ils m'adorent, même ton frère me laisse me venger de se que tu m'a fait. Que c'est triste de découvrir au dernier moment qu'on aurait certainement du fermer sa gueule avant, n'est-ce pas ? »_**

**_\- « Espèce de.. »_**

_\- **« Ne m'adresse pas la parole rouquine. Et comme ton petit cerveau amoché à du mal à capter les vibrations de mépris dans ma voix si mélodieuse, je vais te l'expliquer autrement. NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI, DE MON PETIT-AMI ET DE MON BÉBÉ OU TU LE REGRETTERA ! Est-ce bien clair maintenant ? Tu va retourner dans ton trou et avec tes soit disant amies, les dindes chaudes et me foutre la paix pour longtemps. »**_

**_\- « Tu...tu...tu » _**Bégaya-t-elle, pleine de stupeur.

_\- **« DÉGAGE ! »**_ Hurla-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Une aura de fureur surprit la grande salle, qui se mit légèrement à tremblé sous la puissance du sort. Ginny, qui ne pouvait pas voir la réaction des gens dans la salle pu désormais contemplé, impuissante, les regards de mépris qu'elle se prenait de plein fouet de la part d'inconnues et ceux, triste de ses amies. Elle comprit enfin l'ampleur que ce qu'elle avait fait : tentative de meurtre envers le blond et son bébé. Malgré ça, la honte ne vain pas, il n'y avait pas de regret dans ses yeux et si on lui avait posé la question après, elle aurait sûrement dit qu'elle le referait sans hésiter mais avec évidemment plus de subtilité.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout d'abord ce qui avait changé sur sa personne, mais encourager par les regards curieux lancer de travers, elle s'examina. Le premier cri qui sortie de sa bouche n'était franchement pas glorifiant, en effet, la gryffondor avait désormais une voix grave et dénuée de toute trace de sensualité. La cause de cela était dû à son corps devenu vert ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle qui était si fier de sa chevelure de feu, voulut hurler encore une fois mais rien ne vain. Sa voix refusait de lui obéir, elle était muette. C'est avec des larmes de rage qu'elle quitta la grande salle, toujours sous les regards ahuris et de dégoût de ses camarades.

Après que le spectacle fut fini, Drago et sa bande retournèrent s'asseoir à la table des griffondors et, contrairement à la majeur partie des élèves qui étaient choqué, eux, souriaient. Ils avaient été impressionné par la performance du blond qui avait épargner la rousse. Curieusement, il l'avait rendu muette simplement pour trois jours et la laisserait arborer les couleurs des serpentards pendant une semaine. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'il avait demandé à Dumbeldor de faire un match de quiddish pour fêter l'entente entre maison. Et bien évidement, le match opposait gryffondors contre serpentards et vu que tout le monde devait venir, la petite rouquine encouragera la maison du blond contre son gré.

Après ce fameux dîner, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent enfin dans le lit du gryffondor. Ils pouvaient désormais profiter l'un de l'autre. Ne se privant pas de câlins et de paroles poufsouffle, le sommeil les rattrapas et ils dormirent enlacés, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

Le lendemain ce passa relativement calme, aucune rousse ne réussit à briser cette nouvelle harmonie entre les membres de la bande. A chaque couloirs, les sujets de discussions étaient le spectacle du serpentard et de la gryffondor la veille et la punition que les professeurs lui infligèrent. En effet, un certain maître des potions avait souligner l'injustice de ne pas punir encore plus celle qui a oser toucher à son filleul.

La pauvre fille s'était alors retrouvée à faire des travaux dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid et son chien peureux. Elle devait chercher les ronflards de Luna, surnommée « Loufoca » par ses camardes et certain professeurs car elle voyait des esprits et créatures que personne ne distinguait. Quand la petite gryffondor apprit sa punition, le désespoir la rattrapa bien vite car comme tout le monde le sait, trouver un esprit de Luna était impossible. Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprise, en guise de réprimande sur son comportement envers son élève préféré, le professeur Rogue la mit en retenue pendant quatre mois.

Du côté des nouveaux amis, tout allait pour le mieux. Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour et disparaissaient parfois pour pratiquer un autre sport que le quiddish. Blaise, lui ne cherchait pas à ce caser pour l'instant, il préférait s'amuser et avoir quelques coup d'un soir. Quand à nos deux héros, ils ne se lâchaient quasiment jamais et se faisaient les yeux doux à longueur de journée. Avec l'incident de Ginny, leur rapprochement était visible au yeux de tous, c'était l'amour fou et certain commençait à imaginer leur futur mariage. Ils ne voyaient pas comment ce couple ne pourrait pas vivre ensemble pour toujours, ils étaient en parfaite symbiose.

Plusieurs mois avait passé depuis ce moment et il ne restait plus que quelques semaine à Drago avant la date prévue pour l'accouchement. Son petit-ami le chouchoutait et l'aimait, son bébé grandissait et voudrait bientôt venir au monde, c'était le principal. Il n'en demandait pas plus mais un beau jour, son petit-ami lui offrit la plus belle des choses et il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Flash-back

C'était pendant une journée particulièrement charger, Harry avait entraîner son bien-aimé dans leur chambre, qui leur avait été attribué à cause de la condition de Drago. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle décorée avec goût. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petite table en bois avec deux assiettes et coupes de champagne. Le brun le fit asseoir et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Drago se demandait bien ce qui se passait, il posa finalement la question.

**-** _**« On fête quelque chose ? »**_

**-** **_« Heu...c'est-à-dire...que oui »._ **Bafouilla Harry pour la première fois.

**-** **_« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »_**

\- **_« Oui...écoute Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. »_**

**_\- « Oui, je t'écoute. »_**

**_\- « Alors tu sais que je t'aime...Enfin ça fait longtemps qu'on sort ensemble et j'adore être ton petit-ami mais... »_**

**_\- « Mais.._**_ **».**_l'encouragea le blond, le cœur serré par l'appréhension.

_**\- « Ce que j'essaie de te dire et que je n'arrive pas, c'est que je voudrais avoir un peu plus que le titre de petit-ami. Je...je, tu dois trouver ça bizarre et ne rien comprendre, c'est normal. Tu sais que je ne suis pas très bon pour exprimer mes sentiments, mais comprend-moi. Plus tard, j'aimerai me réveiller auprès de toi dans notre lit, j'imagine que je t'apporterai le petit-déjeuner au lit et que nous serons dérangés dans nos activités du matin par nos enfants. Enfants que je devine rusé et courageux, aux cheveux blond et brun, aux yeux gris-bleu et émeraude. C'est la vie que j'aimerai t'offrir avec moi. Je voudrai que l'on se dispute pour un rien et que nous nous réconcilions dans un lit, satisfait de chaque moment passé ensemble. »**_

**-_** « **Harry... »_**.commença Drago, les larmes aux yeux.

**-** _**« Drago, tu es l'amour de ma vie, je ne l'imagine pas sans toi. Alors je te demande : Drago Lucius Malfoy, voulez vous faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers en m'épousant ? » **_

**-_ « Ho...mon...dieu, OUI ! OUI ! »_ **Hurla le blond en lui sautant dans les bras.

**\- _« Je suis si content alors. » _**

Harry en profita pour lui passer un jolie anneaux en or pure, entouré d'un serpent et d'un lion en argent.

Durant toute la nuit, ils avaient inaugurer leur fiançailles.

Fin flash-back

Ils ne l'avaient pas encore dit à leur amis. Drago imaginait bien l'évanouissement du jeune roux après l'annonce puis les félicitations de leurs amis. Cette réaction serait suffisante à son bonheur tendis que son désormais fiancé s'extasiait en avance du bruit du corps de Snape sur le sol. Il espérait en silence qu'il ne puisse pas supporter cette situation et saute par la plus haute tour du château. Mais il se gardait d'émettre cette hypothèse à voix haute pour ne pas irriter son futur mari.

C'est en entrant dans le cours d'histoire de la magie que Harry remarqua le tint quelque peu pâle de son amour. Son visage était beaucoup plus blanc que d'habitude et on avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. En omettant l'inquiétude du brun, le début de cours se passa plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où on entendit un cris de douleur. Toutes les têtes ce tournèrent vers le serpentard, d'où effectivement provenait le bruit.

Harry s'envola presque jusqu'à son amoureux et, effrayé, lui demanda la raison de son mal être.

_**-**** « Harry, je...je crois que le bébé à décidé de venir aujourd'hui. »**_

_** \- « Q...quoi ?! »**_ Dit Harry abasourdit et n'arrivant pas a y croire.

_** \- « Amour je t'aime...mais bouge ton cul vite fait ! »**_

_** \- « Oui, pardon. »**_

Avec l'aide de ses amis, il réussit à sortir de la salle, direction l'infirmerie. Ils firent sursauter Mme. Pomfresh qui était dans la lune, regardant dehors. Elle, contrairement aux autres fut moins surprise de l'état du blond, elle sut tout de suite que le bébé devait arrivé. Elle fit allonger le blond sur un lit, congédia les membres de la bande sauf le père du bébé.

**_\- « Hé bien M. Malfoy, au travail. »_ **

* * *

**Bonjours à tous ! Je m'excuse de mon petit retard, mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi ! **

**Bref, pour ne pas raconter ma vie aussi ennuyante qu'un poisson rouge, je vous annonce que je ferais un dernier chapitre puis l'épilogue. **

**Je ne vous ferais pas attendre trop longtemps pour une autre fiction car j'en ai déjà commencer deux !**

**Encore merci à tout ceux qui me lise et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ça aurait dû être une journée normal pour un homme enceint jusqu'au cou, mais non. C'est cette journée que le bébé décida d'arriver, poussant sa « maman » et son père à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Drago venait tout juste de perdre les eaux et son fiancé tentait de le déstresser. Ça ne devait pas être simple avec un futur mari vous reprochant d'avoir « mit une certaine partie de votre anatomie dans son corps », provocant sa « souffrance ».

-_ **"M. Malfoy ! Calmé vous, tout va bien se passer"**._ Déclara Pompom.

_\- **"Ouais c'est ça, vous vous moquer de moi en plus. Alors que je SOUFFRE !"** _Hurla le blond.

_\- **" Écoute bébé, rallonge toi bien et pousse aussi fort que tu peux."**_

\- _**"H..Harry?"**_

\- _**"Oui amour ?"**_ Dit le pauvre père avec tendresse.

\- **_"Rappel moi de... t'interdire de me toucher...pendant au moins deux mois."_**

Harry ne pût pas répondre car ses doigts étaient emprisonner dans un étau de fer qu'était la main de son amour. Il était subjugué par le spectacle peu commun de la naissance d'un bébé. Tout d'un coup, une peur s'empara de lui. Comment allait-il s'occuper de leur enfants, saura-s'il l'aimer comme il le faut ? Il n'avait pas été aimer et n'avait pas eu une enfance joyeuse, l'inquiétude de transmettre cela à son enfant et faire subir des choses monstrueuses à son fiancé le secoua. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne serait capable de leurs faire du mal volontairement.

En dehors de ça, Harry était heureux au possible. Certes, il avait peur comme tout jeune parent mais il attendait avec impatience l'arrivé de celui ou celle qui allait changer sa vie. Drago n'avait pas voulut savoir le sexe de leur enfant et Harry ne l'avait pas contredit, laissant place à la surprise. Ils savaient par contre que leurs amis avaient acheté des vêtements et peluches unisexes, pour que le bébé ne se sente pas trop nu avaient-ils dit. Après avoir accepter le nouveau couple, ils s'étaient précipiter dans les magasins. Certain professeurs les accompagnaient comme le maître des potion, Mme. Macgonagal et Dumbeldor, soit disant pour les surveiller. C'est fou comme tout le monde s'entendait grâce au bébé. Harry espérait que cela dure encore.

Dans son fort intérieur il bénissait la magie de lui avoir permit de rencontrer ses amis et désormais, sa famille. Rien n'aurait été possible dans le monde moldu, il y avait trop de préjugé donc pas assez de bonheur avec qui on veut. Il ne pût que grimacer à la vision de Ginny et lui, main dans la main, regardant leurs enfants partir pour poudlard. Un brusque frisson le parcourut en ce rendant compte de tout ce qu'il aurait pût perdre si la rouquine l'avait piéger dans ses filets. Le cour de sa réflexion partie en fumé au moment où Mme. Pomfresh fit appel à lui.

-**_ "M. Potter, encourager le à pousser."_** Ordonna t-elle en le voyant désemparé.

\- **_"Pousse mon cœur, plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite tu pourra tenir notre bébé dans les bras"_**,et éventuellement me casser la figure, mais inutile de le dire.

\- _**"Voila c'est très bien M. Malfoy, encore un peu et...oui c'est bon ! Vous avez une magnifique petite fille messieurs."**_

\- _**"Une..petite...fille !"**_ Hurla le blond, essouffler de tant d'effort mais heureux d'y être arrivé au bout.

L'infirmière, voyant que les jeunes parents voulaient ce retrouver seuls avec leur fille, lui lança un sort de nettoyage et la passa au blond. La petite emmitoufler dans les linceuls leur ressemblait déjà et on pouvait voir ses fins cheveux blond. Si elle ouvrait les yeux, les parents étaient sûr de trouver deux émeraudes. Elle était parfaite, leur filles, leur bonheur, leur petite Anne Hermione Potter-Malfoy. Après un moment où la petite famille trouva magnifique, un groupe d'élèves et de professeurs les rejoignaient dans la pièce. Ils avaient dû soudoyer l'intransigeante infirmière pour passer sans écorchure.

Les nombreux regards posés sur le poupon étaient pour une fois, commune à chacun. Dans les visages de ceux qui se haïssaient autrefois se trouvais une lueur de douceur. Si quelqu'un était intervenu dans la salle, il aurait sans doute découvert un autre visage de ces gens, bien meilleur que quand ils étaient avec des inconnues. À cet instant, l'inconnue en question aurait été jaloux d'une enfant d'à peine quelques heures en voyant tout l'amour et la protection dont celle-ci était désormais paré.

Les parents étaient heureux de cette situation et auraient bien continué ainsi si le directeur ne les avait dérangé.

\- _**" Félicitations mes chers enfants, c'est un merveilleux cadeau que le ciel vous envoie. "**_

\- _**" Merci monsieur "**_ bégaie Drago, la voix encore éraillée par l'émotion et l'effort.

\- _**" M. Potter, suivez-moi je vous pris. "**_

_**\- " Bien monsieur "**_

Harry se demandait ce que lui voulait le directeur. Il fut perplexe quand il atterrit dans le couloir, s'inquiétant quand même de la santé de son fiancé et de sa fille. Leurs amis étaient certes géniaux mais ils étaient aussi calme que des enfants après un litre de coca. Un sourire attendrit le tira de ses pensées pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation.

**_\- " Que vouliez-vous monsieur ? »_**

_**\- " J'ai demandé à un de mes elfes de préparer une chambre exprès pour vous. Je pensais que vu votre nouvelle situation et les événements passés, il serait plus juste de vous donner un endroit intime et plus sûr "**_ dit-il en perdant quelques secondes son sourire. L'action de la rouquine à laissé beaucoup de monde dans le désarroi total et plusieurs ont encore du mal à y croire. "_** Quand vous serez prêts, un elfe vous montrera le chemin, le mot de passe est " douceur ". Sûr ce, je vous laisse profiter de vos proche. "  
**_

_**\- " Au revoir monsieur "  
**_

Dumbuldor partit en laissant derrière lui, un jeune homme déconnecté, perché sur son haut nuage de bonheur. Harry se faisait déjà une joie d'avoir sa petite famille rien que pour lui mais il avait une idée qu'il comptait effectuer avant. Après avoir congédier ses amis pour permettre à son fiancé de respirer, il se retira à son tour. Il espérait que son plan fonctionne et pour cela, devait faire appel à ses amis. Le plan était simple : faire une soirée avec la famille et amis proche. Il devait organiser la chambre, inviter les parents de Drago qui s'étaient finalement accommodé à voir leurs seul fils accroché au survivant. Et par dessus tout, il y avait les amis et professeurs proche. Harry avait déjà la liste mais il ne pouvait faire tout cela seul.

En fin d'après midi, tout était prêts pour accueillir les deux amour d' Harry. Les invités étaient présents, tout ce déroulait comme prévu. Les gryffondors se mélangeaient aux serpentards sans problème. Les futur beaux parents d' Harry discutaient joyeusement avec la famille Weasley presque au complet. Le fameux maître de potion bavardait gaiement avec Hermione et Mac Gonagal discutait avec Dumbuldor. Tout ce beau monde était euphorique et attendait avec impatience l'arrivé du deuxième père et de la fille. Certain prévoyait déjà la décoration de la chambre d'Anne et même de son ou sa future sœur et frère. Les paris allait bon train en ce qui concernait les noms, tous plus originaux que les autres comme " Constantinople ", " Augustin ", " Brian".

C'est à ce moment-là qu' Harry décida d'aller chercher Drago, n'en pouvant plus de ces conversations ridicules. Il s'excusa auprès de ses invités et partit à la recherche de ses deux amour. Il les trouva dans le lit, son bébé dans les bras de son fiancé. Une larme coula discrètement sur sa joue, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer avant de les rejoindre.

\- _**" Coucou mon cœur "**_ dit-il en embrassant Drago. **_" Salut ma puce"_** murmura-t-il doucement à sa fille.

\- _**" Bonjour, tu m'a manqué tu sais. Pourquoi n'ai-tu pas venu plus tôt ? "**_ Drago fit une moue totalement adorable pour son compagnon.

\- _**" Je suis désolé mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. " **_

-_ **" Plus important que ta famille ? " **_

\- **_" Bien sur que non mon amour, écoute je te propose de rentrer dans notre chambre et d'installer Anne. " _**Rajouta Harry en voyant les regards noir de son fiancé.

\- **_" Oui tu a raison, on pourra se retrouvé tout les deux comme ça . "_**

\- **_" Donne là moi "_** fit Harry en prenant Anne dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur porte où reposait de mignons petits lions et serpents étroitement entrelacés. Drago pensa tout de suite que c'était le symbole de leur famille et il se sentit soudain fier d'en faire partit. De vivre avec l'homme de sa vie et maintenant une fille qui promet de faire des ravages avec les garçons. Il savait qu'il aurait d'autres enfants car Harry et lui voulaient une grande famille heureuse. Un souvenir passa devant ses yeux et le fit sourire largement. Il voyait encore la tête de ses parents quand Harry leur avait annoncé l'heureux événement et en même tant faire les présentations officiel. Les parents de Drago avaient faillit s'évanouir de choc mais en bon Malfoy, ils avaient félicité leur fils et menacé Harry de l'émasculer et de le mettre à Azkaban si il blessait Drago. Depuis se jour, Harry, Narcissa et Lucius s'entendent très bien, ce qui a provoqué la surprise de plus d'un.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'égarer encore plus car son compagnon avait déjà ouvert la porte. Ce qu'il vit le laissa figé sur place, les yeux exorbités, la bouche formant un O et la main sur son cœur. Tous ses amis proche ,famille et professeurs étaient présent. Ils lui souhaitaient bonne arrivé et chacun leur tour, ils le saluèrent. Le blond se tourna vers Harry qui se retenait à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire. La situation devait être trop insoutenable car tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête de Drago.

\- **_"Alors monsieur le nouveau papa, on a perdu ses mots ? "_** Engagea Fred ou George Weasley en rigolant.

\- _**" Heu... "**_

\- **_"C'est vrai qu'on ne te reconnaît plus là, où est passé notre magnifique et aristocratique petit blond ! "_** Rajouta Ron.

\- _**" Et toi Ron, Hermione t'a apprit les mots compliqué ? "**_ Fit semblant de craché le blond.

-_** " Ha bah voilà je te reconnais bien, aller vient là "**_ Dit le roux en le prenant dans ses bras. _**" Félicitation mon pote "**_.

\- _**" Merci Ron, Harry, je pense que Anne voudrait aller avec son oncle Ronny "**_.

C'est les yeux brillants que les invités prirent la petite dans leurs bras. Oui c'était une magnifique soirée. Drago ne cessait de montrer tout son amour à son homme par le regard qu'il lui lançait en permanence. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'avec les gens qu'il aimait. Il voyait Harry, riant, les yeux brillants et il sût que sa vie ne pourrait être complète sans lui. Cette constatation le fit sourire de bien-être.

Harry se sentait bien lui aussi, son amour était heureux et sa fille était là, c'était le plus important. Sa famille était bien mieux que ceux qu'il avait imaginé, plus formidable. En regardant tout ce monde dans leur chambre, il comprit vite que c'était ça, le bonheur et qu'il aurait refait toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé pour arrivé à cette fin magnifique. Dans son cœur, il savait qu'il ne regretterai jamais ses choix, surtout en ce qui concerne son fiancé désormais officiel.

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient heureux, tout les deux. Le bonheur brillait dans cette pièce comme dans leurs cœur.

FIN

* * *

Nooon l'histoire n'est pas encore fini, il reste encore l'épilogue !

Je suis sincèrement désolé du temps que j'ai pris à publié la suite. Ne vous inquiété pas j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction et plusieurs chapitre son déjà prêts !

Encore désolé, mais même si vous voulez me tuer, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant !

Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début !


	7. Chapter 7

**Épilogue**

7 ans plus tard

\- **_" Michael ! Orion !"_** Hurlèrent un blond et un brun en cœur.

\- _**" Oui ? ! "**_ Répondirent deux petits brun de cinq ans aux yeux gris.

Les enfants étaient à l'image de leurs parents, rusé et ingénieux comme leur père serpentard et courageux et gentil comme leur père gryffondor. Tout les deux étaient aussi inséparable que les jumeaux Weasley. Du haut de leurs cinq ans, ils arrivaient à manipuler qui ils voulaient. Les seuls qui résistaient à leurs assauts étaient Harry et Drago. Les proches de la famille Potter-Malfoy trouvaient leurs enfants bien plus sage que ceux du gryffondor et du serpentard. Anne, Orion et Michael étaient comme cul et chemise, ils se défendaient et avaient le sens de la fraternité à chaque moment. Ils disaient souvent que s'en prendre à un signifiait les chercher tous les trois. Seul les deux ex princes de poudlard avaient un total pouvoir sur eux.

Sept ans après la naissance d'Anne, Harry et Drago avaient retaper le manoir Malfoy pour leur famille. En bon grand-parents et surtout parce qu'ils voulaient voir de nombreux enfants gambader dans leur ancienne maison, Narcissa avait convaincue son mari d'acheter un appartement non loin du manoir.

Lucius n'avait céder que parce que sa femme lui avait promit une très bonne semaine assez torride, oui il était bien faible devant des propositions pareil. Mais chut...il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture. Il s'était beaucoup adoucie aussi depuis le temps. M. Malfoy s'entendait très bien avec M. Weasley, ils avaient en effet développé un amour en commun pour les découvertes moldues et étaient désormais à la pointe de la technologie. Quand aux madames, elles vénéraient leurs petits-enfants.

Tout étaient bien en ordre dans la vie de nos petits héros. Ron et Hermione étaient mariés et vivaient dans une petite maison à Londres. En effet, le rouquin avait demandé à Hermione de partager sa vie quelques mois après la naissance d'Anne. Et il était bien heureux d'avoir eu le courage de le faire car de petites têtes rousse étaient apparut. Drago l'avait d'ailleurs taquiner en disant d'un air résigné, qu'il espérait que les deux petites prendraient plus du côté de leur mère que de lui pour l'intelligence. Le rouquin lui avait rétorqué que au moins, il pouvait coiffer ses enfants.

D'autre couple surprise avaient fait leurs apparitions au fil des ans. Le fameux coureurs de jupon Blaise, avait trouver la perle rare en la personne de Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis poudlard et ne ressemblait plus à un bouledogue, son obsession pour le serpentard blond ayant disparut, Blaise décida de la séduire et réussit avec brio. Et enfin la sœur de Ron était désormais en concubinage avec Théodore Nott mais n'ayant pas oubliée sa rancœur pour Drago, ils avaient émigré en Australie. Plus personne ne l'a vit dans les parages pendant longtemps jusqu'à un fameux jour de réunion de famille. Tous les regards avaient été tourner vers elle et ne se sentant pas à sa place, prit le chemin de la cheminée après avoir lancée une remarque acerbe, comme quoi sa famille accueillait tout et n'importe quoi. L'ambiance avait refroidie quelques minutes mais avec l'aide des jumeaux, la bonne humeur était vite revenue.

Désormais, le bonheur était dans chaque cœur, les anciennes rancœur avaient disparut. Ils avaient tous prit l'habitude de se réunir tous ensembles chez un de leurs amis plusieurs fois par an. Aujourd'hui était venu le tour de Blaise et Pansy. Certain avait du mal avec leurs enfants...

\- _**"**__** Venez ici tout de suite "**_ intima Harry.

\- _**" Mais papa ! Tu nous a dis que ça servait à rien de se brosser les cheveux... " **_commença Michaël.

\- _**"...et que c'était une perte de temps ! "**_ fini Orion avec un sourire innocent.

\- **_" Chut ! Si votre père entends ça, il va me... "_**

\- **_" Si j'entends quoi ? "_** entendit-on. Harry se tourna légèrement vers la porte de la chambre de Michaël et écarquilla les yeux, paniqué.

\- _**" M...mais rien, je disais à nos trois cher enfants à quel point je t'aime, que tu es l'amour de ma vie. Pas vrai les enfants ?! " **_ dit le brun en espérant que ses enfants joue le jeux, mais connaissant les jumeaux, il ne pouvait compter que sur Anne.

\- _**"Heu, en fait... "**_

_**\- "Oui, c'est exactement ça daddy " **_coupa Anne avant qu'Orion ne finisse.

_**\- " Mmm, je vois, bien je n'ai pas le temps de vous coiffer donc on oublie pour cette fois. Je veux tous le monde dans le salon dans trente minutes. "  
**_

_**\- " Oui ! " **_répondirent les quatre personnes dans la chambre, soulagés.

_**\- " Harry vient dans la chambre s'il te plaît chéri. "**_ reprit le blond en revenant.

Tout en le suivant, Harry souriait mentalement d'avoir réussit à l'embrouiller. Le blond n'avait rien entendu et en prime, il espérait avoir une petite séance de sexe avant de partir. Il ne fut donc pas déçu quand en rentrant dans la pièce, il se fit jeté sur le lit. Drago, après avoir refermé la porte, rampa jusqu'à lui à quatre patte. Le blond commença par un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et dériva bien vite sur le cou de celui si. Harry gémissait et serrait les draps, ce concentrant juste sur les sensations que lui prodiguait son mari. Ses yeux ce fermèrent en sentant une langue coquine sur sa clavicule.

Harry ne resta pas inactif bien longtemps, il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son blond, caressant ses abdos et chaque courbes de son torse. S'émerveillant de son excitation due à la sensualité de son cher compagnon blond. Il était fier de voir ce bel apollon rien que pour lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un gémissement sortant directement de sa bouche, provoqué par son mari. Le plaisir était tellement puissant, sa verge tremblait de douleur autant qu'il avait envie de son compagnon. Il cru mourir quand Drago le prit entièrement en bouche, faisant des va et vient d'abord langoureux puis de plus en plus vite. Harry ne pouvait plus tenir, il avait besoin de jouir tout de suite.

\- **_"_****_D...drago...je...vais venir ! "_** le prévint-il en haletant.

Aussitôt, le blond se redressa puis devant les yeux ahuri de son compagnon, commença à se rhabiller lentement. Il voulait que son brun comprenne exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. C'est son pantalon bien remit et sa chemise défroissé qu'il se présenta devant la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers son amoureux et eu un sourire narquois sur les lèvres devant cette scène grotesque. Son mari était allongé sur le dos, appuyé sur ses coudes pour le regarder, les yeux aussi gros que des ballons. Il regardait son mari avec incompréhension.

\- **_" Debout chéri, les enfants doivent être dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes. " _**fit Drago en regardant sa montre.

**_\- " Mais...mais "_** bafouilla le brun.

**_\- " A au fait, tu a de la chance qu'Anne soit de ton côté pour les mensonges. "  
_**

**_\- " Quoi ? "_**

_**-" Eh oui j'ai entendu, la prochaine fois c'est toi que je coifferai en premier, pour montrer l'exemple à tes enfants. Dépêche toi.** "_

L'ex serpentard descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il put néanmoins entendre un fort et très distinct " merde ! " sortir de la chambre. Il avait voulut se venger de son mari en l'excitant au maximum puis le laisser sur sa faim. En même temps le brun n'apprenait que des bêtises à leurs enfants et les deux frères en jouaient à chaque fois. Étant quand même sympa, le blond avait laisser cinq minutes au brun pour se remettre. Ce qui le faisait encore plus sourire, c'était qu'il allait le payer au retour de chez Blaise et Pansy.

Un grand bruit dans les escaliers le fit lever la tête pour voir ses trois enfants dégringoler jusqu'à lui. Il était fier de les savoir mais parfois, qu'es-ce que c'était pénible. Deux minutes plus tard, leurs père arriva de mauvaise humeur et les enfants comprirent qu'il s'était fait avoir par leur père blond. Ils en furent légèrement peiné mais bon tant que ce n'était pas eux, ça allait. Ces petits monstres furent d'ailleurs les premiers à prendre la cheminette, les parents, suivant de près.

-_** " Ha vous voilà enfin, un peu plus et on envoyait des aurores "**_ s'exclama Blaise en saluant les membres de la famille.

_**\- " Tu exagère, ça ne fais que deux minutes de retard " **_rétorqua Harry.

_**\- " Justement pour notre aristo blond, c'est déjà la mort. "**_ termina Ron.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que ce passa la soirée, entre blague et rire. Les invités ne rataient jamais une occasion de taquiner la famille Pottrer-Malfoy. En effet leur couple avaient étonné tout le monde à poudlard sauf leurs amis proche qui avaient toujours trouvés que la haine était bien trop forte pour être vrai. Comme on le dit si bien, il n'y a presque rien entre l'amour et la haine. Et maintenant, ils étaient devenus un couple et une famille magnifique.

En parlant des deux tourtereaux, ils étaient assis sur le canapé, en face de Ron et discutaient. Le blond mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux et le regarda avec admiration. Harry, ayant remarqué se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Oui, c'était ça le bonheur et dire que tout cela avait vraiment commencé un matin après un bon réveil.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini !

ça va me faire drôle de ne plus poster de chapitre sur ma première fanfiction.

Encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivit, merci pour les reviews aussi ^^


End file.
